etopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Mariano Di Vaio
Mariano Di Vaio (born May 9, 1989) is an Italian model and television personality. Born and raised in Assisi, Italy, he began his career as a model at age 17, where he would later appear on numerous campaigns for Calvin Klein, Giorgio Armani, Gucci, Versace, and GQ, where he would go on to be one of the world's top-earning models. Di Vaio is currently in a relationship with American comedian and actor, Tyler Sherman, since 2014. Together, the couple have a combined net worth of $2.51 billion. Early life Mariano Di Vaio was born on May 9, 1989 in Assisi, Italy. His mother was a medical photographer and artist, and his father, was a construction worker. He moved to New York City, and studied film at the New York Film Academy, where he graduated from. Modeling career In 2006, 17-year-old Di Vaio was scouted from his prom photos on MySpace by Nolé Marin. Since then, Di Vaio has been featured in numerous advertising campaigns and editorials for Calvin Klein, Giorgio Armani, Versace, Dolce & Gabbana, Ralph Lauren, Gianfranco Ferré, H&M, Massimo Dutti, Zara (retailer), Armani Jeans, Marc Jacobs, Emporio Armani, Lacoste, DSquared², American Eagle, Bottega Veneta, DKNY, Fendi, GQ, Dazed & Confused, V'', ''Details, Barneys, Uniqlo, Bloomingdale's, Belstaff, D2, Arena, Diesel, Gap, JOOP!and Numéro Homme. His runway credentials include opening Versace, Yves Saint Laurent, Givenchy Salvatore Ferragamo, and the New York Fashion Week, and closing Moschino, Trussardi and Zegna, and both for Balmain. Other designers he has walked for include Roberto Cavalli, Louis Vuitton, Chanel, Michael Kors, and Hermès. In November 2011, Di Vaio was selected as the star of Viktor & Rolf's Spicebomb fragrance campaign. Di Vaio appeared in Madonna's music video "Girl Gone Wild". He also appeared in Taylor Swift's music video for her song "Blank Space", as her love interest. Television and film appearances He appeared as the host of Make Me a Supermodel ''from 2008 to 2009, and was a judge on ''Britain's Next Top Model from 2008 to 2014. He is scheduled to make a cameo appearance in the 2018 comedy-heist film Ocean's 8. Achievements In 2008, Di Vaio was named the world's eighth most successful male model by Forbes magazine. Only one year later, he had moved up to the #1 position on their list. As of September 2013, Models.com named Di Vaio as the most successful male model in the world on their 'Top 50' list. As of 2014, he had held that position for two years. In 2015, Di Vaio was included on Models.com's new 'Supers Men', 'Sexiest Men', and the 'Money Guys' lists. That same year, Vogue, ranked him fifth on the 'Top 10 Male Models of All Time'. He has also been included on Time's ''100 Most Influential People in 2014, and 2017. Personal life ''Forbes ''has consistently ranked Di Vaio part of the world's highest paid models, and has annual earnings of $12 million, and in 2017, it was estimated that Di Vaio made $23.5 million, making him the highest paid model of the year, he currently has a net worth of $40 million, as of January 2018. Di Vaio is known for his social media presents, and has 32.5 million followers on his Instagram, and 23 million followers on Twitter, making his total presents on social media at 55.5 million followers. Relationship with Tyler Sherman Di Vaio was known for being a close friend with Tyler Sherman, and when Di Vaio announced that he was gay in 2013, speculation began to rumor around the relationship between the two. Therefore there have been speculation that Di Vaio has been dating comedian and actor, Tyler Sherman since 2014. It was confirmed after the couple got married in 2016, after the two wedded, in what was called a star-studded wedding, in which at the time current President of the United States, Barack Obama, and his wife, Michelle Obama, were in attendance. Due to the secretivity of Sherman's private life, Di Vaio and Sherman are often the victims of stalking and paparazzi's. Di Vaio currently resides with Sherman, in a 9,330 square foot house in Beverly Hills, a neighborhood in Los Angeles, California. Filmography Film Television Music videos See also * Tyler Sherman References ''Main article: Mariano Di Vaio references External links * Official website